


Une rose pour mon amour

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But not that much, Confession, Dipper is an idiot, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, M/M, i guess, of sorts, they kiss, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: Dipper is certain that he's going to spend Valentine's day alone, but Bill has other plans for them.





	Une rose pour mon amour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for billdip week :3  
> Probably the story I've written the fastest XD a great record of 24 hours XD  
> Anyway, I started with Day 2 (night in) in mind but in the end I think it fits more for Day 1: confession/gift giving.  
> Enjoy the read, and if you spot any mistake don't hesitate to tell me :)

“He's here, he's here!!” the brunette all but yelled excitedly, jumping down the stairs and towards the door. “I'm going, Dipdop!” Mabel exclaimed, the happy tone in her voice making him smile.

“Alright Mabes, take care, ok?” he said, ever the protective brother, as he watched her put on her coat and shoes.

“Of course” she jokingly huffed. “And you know how he is anyway, nothing will go wrong!”

Dipper’s smile widened, his sister's excitement contagious.

“And you” she turned back to him right before going out, “don't stay coddled up on the couch all night, ok? No, I mean it Dipper” she insisted at his raising eyebrow.

“What do you want me to do?” he shrugged. “It's not like I have anyone to spend the evening with.” He frowned in confusion when mabel’s eyes suddenly glinted mischievously.

“Oh, I know _someone_ that you'd like to come over” she sang, smirking when she noticed his blushing cheeks.

“Aren't you making your date wait?” he said as a defense mechanism to which his sister laughed at, only worsening his blush. “Now go and stop spurting nonsense!”

“Pfft, you're only delaying the inevitable bro-bro!” she chided as she got pushed out of the house by her brother.

Mabel closed the door before he could answer anything, leaving a flustered and confused Dipper behind.

After a few seconds of staring at the door, the male huffed and went back to the living room where he flopped on the couch, trying to forget what Mabel had said.

Of course he would have liked Bill to spend the night with him, but it's not like he could just invite him over, right? The demon knew of what the day implied, since Mabel tended to talk his ear off about it, especially after her boyfriend had admitted to having something planned for them. If Dipper had invited Bill over on Valentine's Day, there was no way he wouldn't understand what the brunet’s feelings towards him were.

Sighing, the teen focused his gaze back on the tv where a romance movie was airing.

“Ew” he said, his brows furrowing. He did _not_ want to watch fictional characters getting it on while _he_ couldn't do the same with his crush.

He reached for the remote and switched channels, landing on one for kids that aired some mindless cartoon. Leaning his head on the back of the couch, he didn't bother to watch it as he stared at the ceiling.

He _did_ wish he could spend the evening with the demon, but… he didn't think the feeling was mutual, so he hadn't bothered to ask. He kind of regretted it, even more since Mabel had told him several times that Bill _did_ feel the same towards him.

He groaned, draping his arm over his eyes. He should stop pondering over that. It was too late to ask Bill to come anyway.

 

* * *

 

He had stayed a few more minutes staring unseeing at the screen before eventually deciding he should get something to eat. His stomach had started twisting uncomfortably, and he tried telling himself that it was because of the hunger and not the thoughts of Bill probably spending the night with someone else.

Dipper let out what must have been the thousandth sigh as he trudged to the kitchen, mentally berating himself for _still_ thinking about the demon. He should really get over it.

Going through the fridge’s contents seemed as fruitless as his circling thoughts. He couldn't find anything that caught his eye and wondered if he should call the pizzeria.

Just as he closed the fridge, a knock on the door made him blink. Who could be coming over at this hour? He hadn't ordered the pizza yet.

Frowning slightly in both confusion and anticipation, he made his way to the door and gingerly opened it, blinking at the sight of the demon he had thought about until now.

The blonde was standing on his doorstep with a charming smile, dressed in his usual black slacks and white button up, covered by his golden vest. The only unusual thing about him was the rose bouquet he held in his right hand.

Dipper stared at it with wide eyes, uncomprehending.

“Bill?” he said after a few blinks, his gaze shifting between the demon’s face and hand. “What… what are you doing here?” he settled on not commenting on the flowers, unsure of whether he wanted to hear about the explanation or not.

The blond’s brows furrowed for a split second at Dipper’s reaction before his smile came back on full force.

“Well, hello to you too Pine Tree!” he said, straightening his back. “Happy to see you too”

“No, it's not- I mean, I just didn't expect you” he admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Bill's smile softened in something Dipper didn't dare try to put a name on. “Well, that's the whole point of a surprise visit, now isn't it?” he winked before holding the roses out to the other. “These are for you”

The brunet stared silently at the proffered bouquet, his cheeks darkening as his thoughts raced. Why was Bill here? Why did he bring him flowers? Why was he _offering them to him?_

As engrossed in his thoughts as he was, he didn't notice the demon’s expression faltering and the flowers lowering.

“... Pine Tree?” the blond eventually asked after a few more seconds of silence, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts. “Are you.. alright?”

The brunet shifted his gaze to Bill's worried one. “I… yes, but…” he started, shifting weights on his right foot. “I mean… I don't understand” his eyes dropped back to the bouquet who was now hanging low by the demon’s side.

“Am I- not welcome?” the blond’s voice seemed so small that he couldn't help but sharply inhale. It was so uncharacteristic of him.

“You are!” he said, looking up. “I'm- I'm glad you're here, I just.. I wonder _why_ ” Dipper all but whined as his eyes migrated to the side, absently looking at the treeline barely visible in the dark.

“Is a reason really needed, Pine Tree?”

That caught the brunet off guard, making his gaze snap back again to the demon. He seemed- _hurt_ , if he dared think about it.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, silently gauging the other's reaction, before Dipper’s shoulders slumped.

“No. No, there isn’t” he admitted, before finally noticing that they were still standing on the doorstep. He took a step back to give space to the other, “Come on in”

Bill complied with a silent nod, walking past the brunet and trudging towards the kitchen where the light was still on. He waited a few seconds, his back to the door, for Dipper to enter the room before he lifted the roses again.

“Do you want them, or should I burn them?” he asked, lightly waving the bouquet around while watching for the other’s reaction from the side, as if it made no difference to him one way or the other.

The brunet stared, frowning a bit before he stepped forward to snatch the flowers from the demon.

“Don’t _burn_ them” he chided, “and even less _inside the Shack_ ” he rolled his eyes, huffing as he opened cupboards to find a vase. He tried to ignore the snicker coming from the demon.

As he filled the container with water from the sink, he couldn’t help but look at the roses, thinking back and again to the fact that _Bill_ had brought them for _him_ . A small, tentative smile made his way on his face at the thought that maybe, _maybe_ , Mabel was right. Maybe he could try to spend a good night. _With Bill_.

“Pine Tree, I think the vase is full enough” said demon’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and only now did he notice that his hand was wet from the water overflowing from the vase.

He pulled back as if burned and turned the tap off, his cheeks burning at how embarrassing he must have looked to the blond. He let out an embarrassed chuckle, making his hardest not to look behind him as he poured the excess water and put the flowers in the vase.

“Y-yeah, obviously” he cleared his throat and turned around, keeping his gaze on the flowers as he brought them to the table. “I had noticed that” he added in a low voice.

“Sure you did~” the other sang, but let go of the subject when Dipper didn’t say more. “What had you planned for tonight?”

Hesitantly, the brunet moved his gaze to him. “Nothing, actually. Probably wasting the night away watching TV-” he got cut off by the demon _tsk_ -ing and shifted to face him fully, a frown on his face. “What?”

“It’s _Valentine’s Day_ , Pine Tree. The day for lovers to spend time together” Bill started, waving his arms around to emphasize his point and inwardly smirked as he noticed the human blush.

“Lovers-- But Bill, we’re not--” he tried, but stopped himself, his face burning.

He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the demon when he started laughing. It wasn’t an ominous laugh, it was more light and less foreboding, the sound echoing in the kitchen and into Dipper’s heart. He _loved_ when Bill laughed.

“Oh, Pine Tree” he purred, gracefully gliding over to him. “You’re something.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” The human was pulled out of his stupor, brows furrowing as he tried to make sense of what the blond said. Should he take it as a compliment?

“Nothing bad, I swear” the latter smirked, a hand coming up to graze the boy’s arm and making him flush.

“What- what are you playing at?” he breathed, taking a step back. He tried not to stare into the azure orbs, knowing he’d lose himself into them if he did.

“Playing?” Bill raised an eyebrow and closed the distance against them, the brunet taking another step back. “I’m not playing, Pine Tree. I am what you humans call ‘making a move’.” He kept advancing towards the human until he was lead against the counter.

The implications of what the demon said made Dipper lose the grip he had on the counter and he would have slipped hadn’t it been for the demon’s reflexes. His strong hands had caught his arms, effectively keeping him standing.

Wide brown eyes finally stared into the blues, the youngest’s breath hitching as he saw all the _emotions_ going through them. Concern, slight panic, relief, but most importantly--

“You’re crushing my arms” he squeaked.

It wasn’t true, he just didn’t want to think too hard about how Bill’s hands on his arms made him feel warm and secure. Though he regretted saying that as soon as the hands left him.

Bill had removed his hands as quickly as he could, letting out a “sorry” and stepping back. He looked back up at Dipper’s face, the human biting his lip as guilt ran through him.

“I… thanks?” the brunet’s voice cracked and he turned his gaze to the roses still resting peacefully on the table. “And- for the flowers too.”

The hurt, almost defeated look on the demon’s face softened at that, a smile making its way on his face in its stead. “Valentine's Day is made to offer something to the one we love, right?” he asked as if it would explain everything.

And in a way, it did. The human's answer stuck on his tongue as he _finally_ understood, a gasp leaving his lips.

“You--" He started, cheeks flushing brighter than they ever did. “I- I mean-"

Dipper let out a soft whine as he hid his face behind his hands, missing the fond look crossing the blond’s face. He did however hear the chuckle, making him spread his fingers to peer at Bill through them.

“Yes, Pine Tree” he demon said in a soft yet firm voice, crossing the small distance keeping them apart and slowly, as to let the other the possibility of pulling away, snaked his arms around the brunet’s waist.

Dipper let his hands fall from his face to the other's chest, though he didn't look up, too embarrassed to dare look at his beautiful, handsome face.

Upon receiving no bad reaction from the human, Bill leaned in to rest his forehead against the latter's, his smile widening.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before the demon broke the peaceful yet heavy silence. “Pine Tree?”

“Hmm?” said human opened his eyes to look up at the blue ones.

He didn't notice that Bill was slowly leaning in until their lips were just an inch away from each other's. When he did, his eyes flickered down to the blond’s mouth, his breath catching in his throat.

“I love you” was whispered before the distance between them was closed.

Dipper couldn't tell who said it or who had leaned forward, but he honestly couldn't care less at the moment. All he thought about was the demon’s surprisingly soft lips against his own, and the feeling of his arms tightening their hold on his waist, pulling him closer. He let his own arms wrap around Bill's neck, one hand going up into his hair.

When they parted, the brunet kept his eyes closed while he regained his breath, his heart hammering so hard he was sure Bill could feel it.

He smiled when he felt the blond lean down to nuzzle his neck, opening his eyes and spotting the flowers once more.

“I love you, Bill" he said, and the pleased rumble escaping the demon’s throat sent shivers through his body.

“I love you too, Pine Tree” he answered in a low, possessive but adoring voice.

 

* * *

 

Dipper might have stayed coddled up on the couch for the remainder of the evening, but at least he wasn't alone and depressed. And when Mabel came back to the sight of her brother asleep draped over an equally asleep demon, she could only force herself not to squeal. She did, however, cheer silently while taking a picture


End file.
